PvE Game Modes
There are lots of PvE game modes in LOD. Tower of Eternity The Tower of Eternity was once a grand spire of light that is now under the control of the demons. Many powerful demon lords have taken residence within the tower and Guardians from all over have come seeking to destroy the evil presence here once and for all. The Tower of Eternity is a multi-layered dungeon where players must advance floor by floor and defeat monsters and bosses of increasing difficulty. The higher a player climbs, the greater the rewards. Many resources can be obtained from the Tower of Eternity, such as Eternium, Gold, Potions, and Obsidian. Eternium is a very important resource can be exchanged for Equipment Set materials. Rules * You may reset attempts to enter the Tower of Eternity once each day for free. * You may only use One-tap Blitz to blitz through the stage after beating the boss. City Defense As the last bastion of hope, Celestial City is always under threat from the demons. Guardians are tasked with protecting the city from demon invasions at any cost. The city offers great rewards for those who brave enough to defend Celestial City from the never-ending attacks. The more monsters a player kills in City Defense, the greater their rewards. Rules for City Defense * You may enter City Defense 1''' time each day for 10 minutes. * You may enter City Defense alone or in a team. '''Team members may enjoy extra bonuses. * After leaving mid-battle, you may not actively return to the battlefield again. You also give up your team battle point bonuses by leaving the battle in team mode. * Find unusual Reforge Stones in City Defense. Hero’s Trial The Guardians are not the only ones who can wield the elements. There are powerful elemental monsters that have become one with the elements. These creatures are immune to all physical damage, and can only be slain by a corresponding element type. Players can take on these elemental challenges and earn upgrade materials for their character. EXP Dungeon The EXP Dungeon is an ideal place to earn EXP for leveling up. Within the dungeon, endless waves of monsters will spawn for players to slaughter. EXP Dungeon can be done solo or with a team. The more players in your team, the greater the rewards. Rules for EXP Dungeon * You may enter the EXP Dungeon twice each day. * You may enter the EXP Dungeon alone or in a team. The more team members, the better the prize. * The EXP Festival event opens at 12:00-12:30 and 19:00-19:30 each day. Entering Dungeons during the event will gain you extra bonus rewards. * The EXP Dungeon mainly produces EXP '''for upgrading. Gold Dungeon Gold is a very important resource in Legacy of Discord and the Gold Dungeon is a great place to obtain more gold for upgrades and many other functions. Slay the monsters guarding their treasure and their gold is all yours. Rules for Gold Dungeon * Receive '''Gold rewards when entering the Gold Dungeon for the first time each day. * Gold Dungeons will be open for 5 minutes each time. * The Gold Dungeon may be entered alone or in a team. The more team members you have, the better the rewards. * Leaving mid-battle will cause you to lose Gold and bonus rewards. You will also be unable to return to the same team in battle. * Gold Dungeons mainly produce Gold. Mysterious Relics Explore ancient ruins for hidden treasure. Within the Mysterious Relics, a player may only select 1 door to challenge. However, players can request up to 5 of their guildmates to help take on the other 2 doors. Each guildmate can only help once per event.